Coffee and Innuendos
by Azoroua
Summary: Sollux Captor has issues with human contact, it scares him for one. On a dare, prep and newbie at the college he shares with Sollux, Eridan Ampora has to go on a date with the tech loving boy, and kiss him. Will Eridan manage to break down the walls Sollux has built to keep himself safe? (human!Stuck EriSol. Quite fluffy. Rated M for language, some alcohol usage, and maybe smut)
1. A Change

Sollux Captor was not a people person.

He had a lisp and mismatched eyes, causing him to always be made fun of, human touch to him was like an electric shock that scared him almost every time, and computers were his only safe haven. On the internet, no one knew of his speech impediment or his issues with physical contact. All anyone knew of him was his handle, the one he used for absolutely everything, twinArmageddons, and to never get on his bad side. Sollux was known well for doing everything from giving out small viruses, to blowing up the entire computer with a single script of code, to hacking into government agencies' websites and stealing software. The majority of his 22 years were spent on a computer of some kind. Currently almost every waking moment of his day was filled with the 15" homemade laptop he carried everywhere in his yellow and black striped messenger bag. Sollux had built the machine from unwanted parts at work which his employer gave to him when she couldn't pay Sollux's full salary. Sollux worked in a small electronics shop within walking distance of not only his apartment but his college. Five days a week he would wake up at 8am, though he wouldn't have been asleep for long, get ready in a half hour, head to school and go through the routine of his classes which of course included computer science and other technology related courses. Once the bell would ring he would hurry to work where he would take computers apart, put them together, or even work on the actual software while the computer was booted up. After work, Sollux would usually just head straight home or occasionally he'd walk across town to visit his parents and older brother. Both of Sollux's dads were elated to see him every time, but his brother, Mituna, was harder to read. Mituna was somewhat mentally retarded. Sollux was usually forgotten due to the need to care for his older brother. He said he didn't mind, but really this constant forgetting of Sollux helped to make him shy away from the outside world. When he didn't go to his childhood home, which was what usually happened, Sollux would stay up for hours either doing homework or fucking with other peoples computers through his own, untraceable, model. He usually wouldn't even manage to leave his desk until five or six in the morning. He never ate much. Usually he just grabbed a cup of coffee at the small, one store, non-corporation run, coffee shop in between his apartment and school and then would have lunch from a vending machine by the computer lab. No one really talked to Sollux and he claimed to like it that way. He had online friends, sure, but he'd never really been able to connect with anyone in person. Everything was routine for him. Wake up, get ready, go to school, go to work, and go home. It was simple enough.

Then there was a change.

A new barista at the coffee shop, who became the fresh addition to the popular crowd in school, arrived. Sollux could care less at first; it made no consequential difference to him. But then he overheard a game of truth or dare from the popular table while he ate his bag of chips and updated some of his software. A girl with long black hair and black, thin wire, rimmed glasses, asked the new boy, who had light brown hair with a blonde streak up the middle and thick hipster glasses of his own, simply truth or dare. Since the boy had already said truth a few times he smirked and offered himself to a dare. The group probably didn't realize that Sollux's headphones weren't playing any music. They were there to make sure no one bothered him. Then the girl, whose name Sollux had come to know was Vriska Serket, smirked and told him as though she had been waiting for this moment her dare for him.

"Get techie over there to go on a date with you," she pointed at Sollux whose eyes widened a bit behind his dual colored glasses, "and kiss him." The new kid choked a bit on his soda. Sollux just continued typing like he'd heard nothing, though inside he was freaking out. "His name is Sollux Captor, I think. He works at the electronics store down the road. Walks everywhere, so can't live too far away either." She scoffed judgingly. "All of the apartments within walking distance are piss-poor quality." Sollux shut down his laptop and unplugged his inactive headphones. He shoved them both in his messenger bag and tossed the last of the chips when he stood up. He was done listening to their smartass tones. "Oh and look, there he goooess.~ Go chase your white whale, Ahab!" She cackled loudly and Sollux rolled his eyes. He decided to do something he hadn't done almost the entire school year. Speak.

Facing the group and only a couple feet away he smirks, flips them off, and adds in, "My headphones weren't playing music, fucktards. Heard every word." He then turns away from the dropped jaws and stuffs his hands in his pockets as his feet push him forward. He hears a few of the preps go to stand up and head after him, but none do. They decide he isn't worth getting in trouble. Sollux figures that by their high school-kid nature, he's probably two or three years older than them all. In fact, he didn't remember their looming presence last school year. Suddenly he's been spun around and he's pinned to a wall by a forearm to his neck. Sollux can't breathe, not due to the arm, there's almost no pressure behind it. He can't breathe due to the electric shock spreading out from his neck caused by the feeling of someone else's skin on his. A leg is kicked into the stomach of the boy in front of him and Sollux gasps when the feeling is suddenly removed. He looks over at his attacker. "Strider? What the ever loving fuck?!"

Dave Strider, a boy with eyes such an odd shade of brown that they released the illusion of being red, just like Sollux's own left eye, and platinum blonde hair, smirked from behind his shades where he now lay on the floor. "I need to talk to you."

"Well, I don't feel like talking to you." Sollux rubbed at his left temple where a headache was beginning to form. Dave must have been trying to get his attention for a few minutes or he wouldn't have gone to such extreme measures.

"Too fucking bad. Look, bro, I just need to tell you one thing." Sollux raised an eyebrow at him. "Give the hipster prick a chance."

"No fucking way!" Sollux went to walk off when Dave grabbed hold of his wrist. "Don't touch me." He yanked his wrist free from the other boy's grasp and bit at his lip. "Why should I?"

"He may have some fucking potential if you just give him a chance, bro. That's all I'm saying." Dave cast off the motion with a shrug before turning and walking away. Sollux knew him well for these odd encounters. The only thing left on Sollux's mind as the blonde walked away from him was that he was going to be asked out by a preppy rich kid and that "Cool Kid" Strider just told him to give the prep a chance.

Sollux just wanted to be left alone.


	2. The Deal

Sollux grabbed his usual snack from the vending machine and headed to a table to sit down. As usual, he was one of the first ten people in the cafeteria. As usual, he grabbed out his laptop and started to goof off. As usual, the room was filled in a mere two minutes. Something out of the norm, which was irritating Sollux to absolutely no end, was the fact that the entire popular group was sitting around him. Joking, laughing, teasing, taunting, poking, prodding, everything of the sort. He frowned and grabbed out his headphones, this time actually playing music when he plugged them in. Contented with listening to techno and dubstep along with a few hard rock bands, he continued typing on his computer. It was in the middle of a script that would get him into the school's mainframe so he could fuck with this group surrounding him and their precious grades that the first attempt to include him was made. Someone pulled out a headphone to his left, elbowed him to the right. "No, no, no, n- Shit. Thanks, asshole." Sollux's eyes flickered over to the boy to his right, a rowdy and short kid with messy hair who he knew as Karkat Vantas, and then his hand inched out to grab his ear bud back from Strider to his left. Both shot him menacing grins and he decided to just put his headphones away. After they were shoved into his hoodie's black torso pocket, he pushed up the red and blue sleeves to his elbows. Sollux's hands hovered above the keyboard as he found the mistake he had been forced to make by his assailants. He backspaced to it before resuming the code, his fingers flying over the keys.

"What are you doing there, bro?" Dave leaned in a bit and Sollux slouched down and away from him more. Once it was acknowledged that Sollux was offering no response, Dave added, "Seriously, what the fuck is that? It just looks like mixed up letters and numbers to me." Sollux picked his fingers off the keys long enough to crack his knuckles, fingers laced together and pushed away from himself. "Dudes, look at this shit." Sollux cringes downward, more towards the keyboard, as a few lean in and look at his screen. He suddenly stops typing and realizes they're all quiet and watching him now. He hits his palm to his forehead and shakes his head.

"Fucking idiots." Sollux taps the enter key and rests his chin on his left palm while the script runs. The entire group watches in wait and he rolls his eyes when they gasp at the screen that opens. The grade input section for teachers only that was unexpectedly protected well. Not well enough to block out Sollux. Mutters of "Holy shit," "How the fuck did he do that?" and just plain out "Woah," were heard all around him. He rolled his eyes.

A familiar laugh, "Well, look at that! Eridan, your future boyfriend knows what he's doing on that thing!" Sollux grimaces at Vriska's voice. So new boy's name is Eridan? Sollux makes sure to remember that and types in "Eridan" in the search box. He pulls up the boy's grades, figuring out that his last name is Ampora.

"Straight A's? Hm." Then he smirks evilly and types in "Vriska Serket" coming up with three D's, two C's, and a single, pathetic, B-. He chuckles. "Wow, no point in messing that up. You do that all by yourself, now don't you VK?" The next name he types him earns him an electric hit to his left arm, "David Strider."

"Don't even think about it, Captor."

Sollux rolls his eyes. "Too late." Dave's 4 A's and one B were changed to match the other grade on the screen, C-. "Oops, did I do that?" He receives another hit to his arm and a death glare. "Give me a good reason, and I'll change it back." Suddenly his glasses were swiped from his face leaving only a tingling of electricity. He blinked to adjust to the blurriness around him. "Can't see the screen to fix them when you take my glasses, asshole."

"Wait, these are actual, prescription, fucking glasses? In 3-D colors? Why?" Dave held them out and Sollux snatched them back, quickly placing them on his face.

"So you idiots can't see my eye colors." He turned back to the screen, hit save on the C- grades, and shut down his computer. Dave thought the grades were changed back, was none the wiser. Sollux packed his computer in his bag and went to stand when a hand on either one of his shoulders pulled him back down to the bench. "What now?" He sighed.

Eridan slide down the bench and rolled his eyes. "W-Will you go out w-with me?" It was the most frustrated tone Sollux had ever heard and was accompanied by a somewhat Irish or maybe even Scottish accent that included doubled W's.

"Nope. Bye." He went to stand and was again pulled down to the bench by Dave and Karkat. "What." He dragged out the word in impatience and cut it off so quick that it sounded more like an order than anything else.

"Just say yes. You heard him get dared, bro." Dave urged him for the more helpful option as Sollux pulled his sleeves back down over his wrists.

"Come on, p-please?" Now Eridan just stuttered out of nervousness, an attempted smile plastered on his face and his eyebrows raised in a hopeful gesture.

"Not even in your dreams!" Sollux was obviously irritated as he stood quickly this time and started to walk away. He heard someone at the table stand up merely a second behind him and start to follow him. Rolling his eyes, he just kept walking. He'd been followed before. Usually it was by Strider or Vantas, but he could tell it was different this time. Strider made little to no noise, Vantas was always extremely loud, and whoever the fuck this was had a stride matching his. He assumed it was someone of relatively the same height, though no one he was used to from that group was within five inches of him. They were all much shorter or much taller. Suddenly, it clicked. Ampora, the little fuck. He was maybe two inches taller than Sollux. He shoves his palm to his forehead and spins a corner. He stops just out of sight from where he came from and spins around, glaring at Eridan when he turns the corner. "Why are you following me?"

"Go on a date w-with me." Sollux scoffs. "No, I'm bein' serious. If I don't get you ta' go on a date and kiss me, then I havve ta' do w-whatevver VVriska says for a month." Not only does he stutter his W's, but his V's sound like W's. His accent is interesting to Sollux. "Please. I really don't w-want to havve to listen to that bitch."

Sollux frowns. "There is absolutely nothing that you could ever say or do to get me to say yes." His lisp was clear as day in that sentence, it really pisses him off to no end. He starts to walk away when Eridan speaks up again.

"No, w-wait, please!" Sollux stops and faces the other again, a not amused expression on his face. "W-What if I let you stay in my apartment for a w-while? You could use my w-wi-fi, I'd make food so you w-wouldn't have ta' buy any…" He looks desperate, "Please. I'm beggin' you here."

"Did you just say free food and wi-fi?" Eridan nods. Sollux sighs, pinches the bridge of his nose. "For how long?"

"How-wevver long you w-want." He is most definitely desperate at this point.

Sollux groans. "Okay, yeah, fine, I'll do it."

Eridan's face lights up; he rushes over and hugs Sollux. "Oh cod, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Sollux cringes at all of the electricity running through his body and landing wherever skin hits skin or his jacket gets pressed down into him. He barely manages to shove Eridan off. "Don't do that." Eridan smiles apologetically. "So when is this date shit?"

He seems to think a moment. "Uhm… W-Well… You w-work at the tech shop dow-wn the street right?" Sollux nods. "W-When does your shift end?"

"Whenever I want it to." He coughs, "I mean, I'm the manager. I can leave at any time."

"So can I pick you up at six? You could just w-wear w-what you're in now-w for all I care…" Eridan realizes that sounded like Sollux looked bad and goes to correct himself, "No- w-wait- I meant-"

"I know what you meant," Sollux interrupted him. "Yeah, that's fine. It's not like I really care anyways."

"Okay cool." Eridan suddenly frowned, "You realize for Vriska to leave me alone I have to kiss you, right?" He looked like he felt bad for the other boy.

"Yeah. I know." That was the worst part for Sollux. Some contact he could handle, but kissing was just too much electricity all shoved in one spot.

He was shocked out of this thought, literally, when Eridan placed a hand on his right shoulder and kissed his left cheek. "Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me."

Sollux really had no clue.


	3. The Rich Kid

Eridan Ampora just wanted to fit in.

The boy had never been good at making friends. He'd constantly change himself to try and stand out, to grab attention from others and focus it on him. Usually he ended up acting like a douche and picking on others to be cool. In his nineteen years, he'd really only made one friend; his step-sister, Feferi. He loved the tan-skinned girl with long black hair more than anything else and he would die to protect her. Feferi was two years older than the boy and had moved out of their parents' house on her 18th birthday. Eridan had been alone ever since. On his own birthday, though he was 19, Eridan's father, step-mother, and older siblings, excluding Feferi, helped him to move out of their huge house and into his new loft apartment. Said apartment was on the top floor of his complex, had three, filled, parking spaces in the garage downstairs, and was extremely luxurious. There was a mediocre kitchen, but everything else was too expensive to even be assumed the same word. The living room had: a lavish purple carpet; a pristine, white, three cushioned, couch; a glass end table framed in black metal with a coffee table to match it; and a large, glass, triple tiered, stand opposite the couch which held his XBOX 360, 64" flat screen TV, and various movies and video games. To the left of the aforementioned objects and on the wall was a large, black and white stone, gas fireplace that could be turned on with a click of Eridan's universal remote. To the right of it all was a sliding door, which was of course made of glass, that led to one of his two balconies. This balcony overlooked the city from the 36th and top floor of his building. It had tall railing, up to the point between his abs and his chest, and two reclined chairs. In between the two chairs there was a small table, still following the rule of glass with black metal framing. His bedroom was slightly different. It housed the one and only bathroom in the apartment, and the color scheme was tweaked. His bed was a four post with nightshades all usually pulled to one side so they could hide him from the morning sun spewing in from his second balcony. The nightshades were black with purple and white designs, but now gold joined the mix. The entire frame of his bed was black with white and gold accents while the sheets were black as well and covered with a bright, satin, purple, comforter. The carpet was black, and the walls and ceiling were a bright, clean, white. Eridan even had a large, walk-in closet filled almost to the brim with skinny jeans, shoes, and more than anyone would expect, neck accessories. His bathroom had a separate tub and shower, the latter being full of more hair care products than the average Hollywood supermodel would have and the former being more of a hot tub than a bath. There was two sinks spread out along a full counter covered in neatly organized products all from similar expensive brand names.

Then, there was his second balcony. This one was much larger, almost like a room of its own. It overlooked the ocean which was Eridan's favorite thing as it reminded him of his family's home. There was two reclined chairs just like the other balcony but these where a white, plush, fabric like his living room couch. It was covered over top and on the sides, but one whole wall was a few glass panels that could be opened and slid over so he could feel the ocean air. This is where Eridan spent the majority of his time. Being from a rich family, Eridan always went to private schools with the other rich kids. He never got along with any of them. On days when the other kids were especially cruel, he would sit on the beach by himself, or with Feferi, and just watch the ocean. Now his urge for a safe place was transmitted to his college life and whenever he was worried or stressed about something he could just sit alone on a comfortable white chair and watch the waves from a distance. It was relaxing, sure, but it never kept away the popular preps that he loved and loathed at the same time. He loved how they were noticed, how everyone knew their names, but he loathed the way they acted, the snarky tones of their voices. On his very first day at his very first college, the preps sought him out. They dragged him into their clique almost immediately and he was ecstatic. They loved the way he talked, the way he looked, but they were trying to change him. At least Vriska Serket was.

Eridan learned quickly the way she acted; she was in charge and if you thought otherwise she knew how to change your mind. He let her go with that, and so did everyone else, but it was obvious no one cared enough to challenge her. Vriska loved the job Eridan had as a barista at the nearby coffee shop, she thought he was giving her discounts when really she just didn't pay attention to the prices, but she hated how he had a nice edge to him. He wasn't just mean to everyone like her; there was a softness when he spoke, when he acted. Vriska didn't want to accept that. So the first chance she got, she decided to fuck with the boy.

"Get techie over there to go on a date with you and kiss him." She had pointed to a boy a table over as Eridan choked on his soda. "His name is Sollux Captor, I think. He works at the electronics store down the road. Walks everywhere, so can't live too far away either." She scoffed and Eridan knew she was judging him without knowing him first. "All of the apartments within walking distance are piss-poor quality." The boy Eridan now knew as Sollux unplugged his headphones and shut down his computer before standing up. "Oh and look, there he goooess.~ Go chase your white whale, Ahab!" She cackled, literally cackled, as Sollux turned and faced the group.

With a smirk, the boy with red and blue glasses flipped off the table and said, "My headphones weren't playing music, fucktards. Heard every word." As he turned and walked away, many members of the group stood up to follow him but when David Strider started to follow the computer nerd, everyone else sat back down.

Eridan rolled his eyes and looked at Vriska, "And w-what happens if I don't?"

"You have to be my personal servant and do whatever _I_ say for a _month_!" Eridan grimaced at her response. He made a plan to ask the boy the next day.

Eridan places a hand on the barely shorter male's right shoulder and kisses his left cheek. "Thank you. You havve no idea how-w much this means to me."

Sollux jolts away, "Seriously. Don't touch me. I have to kiss you later. Just be happy I'm going to do that." He turns and starts to walk away, but throws up a hand in a sort of backwards wave. "See you later."

"Bye." Eridan smiles as he turns and heads to his own classroom. His mind races as he plans a date. He feels as though he should make it worthwhile for the tech loving Sollux. Then the perfect idea hits him, his smile grows.

This should be fun.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
SORRY ABOUT SPACING  
SOMETIMES IT GETS ALL FUCKED UP AND I DON'T NOTICE  
SHOULD BE FIXED NOW**


	4. A 'Perfect' Date

Eridan pulled up to the small electronic store that was known to be Sollux's workplace in one of his two expensive cars. He had debated taking the motorcycle but figured Sollux wouldn't enjoy having to be so close to him. He opened the door and entered the store, immediately being struck by Sollux laughing at something.

"Stop it! It's not that funny!" Another worker was looking up from his seat at Sollux, who was laughing hard enough to be clutching his stomach.

"Yes it is! You totally got busted!" Sollux leaned down and tapped three keys on the worker's computer. "I mean come on, is it really that hard to delete the browser history before you leave?"

"Shut up!" The worker was blushing darkly. Eridan figured out why Sollux was laughing in only milliseconds after hearing the exchange. "Oh, hey, Sollux, look, there's someone here." The boy was trying anything to get distract the other.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I heard him walk in." Sollux turned and nodded to Eridan. "Just a sec, let me clock out." He hit the back of the worker's head lightly, "If you're going to do that on a work computer, erase your browser history. Don't be an idiot." Sollux walked into the back, a smirk still plastered on his face. He looked almost exactly the same as he did during the school day, but now his hoodie was shoved in his bag and a short sleeved band tee was in view. "Later. Don't forget to erase the history this time!" Something was thrown at him as he walked out the door behind Eridan.

"On a w-work computer? Really?" Eridan smirked and opened Sollux's door for him.

"I know right? So stupid I swear." He chuckled again and sat in the car. "Okay, I knew you were rich but holy shit." Sollux looked around at the fully black and white leather seats and stylish plastic cover panels that filled the car. The other boy laughed as he sat in the driver's seat. "So, uh, where're we going?" The nervous tone in Sollux's voice was amplified by his lisp. He tossed a worried look towards his driver before bothering to buckle up.

"You'll see." Eridan glanced over at the boy. "Calm dow-wn, it'll be fun."

"I am more than just positive that we have different ideas of fun."

Eridan laughed, "W-Well it looks like w-we'll find out, now-w w-won't w-we?"

…

The car pulled into a parking space and Sollux gaped at their location. "The pier? Like the covered in games, super expensive, super crowded, pier?" The blue sky had rolled into black as they drove here but it was now illuminated slightly with bright yellow lights. All either boy could hear was laughter, the loud sounds from the games chiming, pinging, playing music of every and any type, and the kind workers yelling out instructions over the noise. Sollux gazed out the front car window at what he saw. Rows and rows and more endless rows of games, each with a covering around the top and back held up by thick poles covered in large yellow lights. In the very center of the dock, which was holding this display up, was a large carrousel with screaming little kids dancing and playing and climbing everywhere on it. Towards the very end of Sollux's view, though he could barely see them through all the people, were the ocean waves that seemed as black as the sky but reflected all of the lights from above. Sollux was focusing on any of this. He was focusing on the amount of people there. It reminded him of the hallways in high school; everyone pushing, shoving, walking close together to not lose each other, random couples holding hands, even the occasional kiss could be seen. The sheer look of the crowd worried Sollux even more than the date itself had. With all of those people around him the electricity he felt with physical contact would be off the charts and all over.

With a frown, he opened the car door and stepped out. The two walked towards the mound of people, Eridan much more eager than Sollux. The taller boy felt as though he should hold Sollux's hand or put an arm around him or something affectionate like that but he already learned the other shied away from contact. Even though he didn't understand why, he would respect that. At least he had planned on it until the shorter male tripped a little before reaching the main part of the crowd and clung onto his arm for balance. Sollux dropped his right arm back to his side but let his left hand slide into the other's right as he shot out a glare to the owner of the foot which had caused him to trip. Eridan smiled and squeezed Sollux's hand back encouragingly when he looked back at him. Sollux was only keeping hold of the other's hand out of curiosity. The usual sharp, painful, electricity he got had been replaced by a softer, tingling sort of feeling when he had grabbed onto Eridan's arm for support. Everyone else's bumping and prodding into him was still agonizing but his date's touch was just gently filling his senses.

Sollux sighed in defeat. He figured kissing Eridan wouldn't be that bad if it was at all similar to the amount of electricity coming from his hand. Besides, it wasn't as if Eridan was ugly or really that irritating to be around like all the other preps. He wasn't as bad in Sollux's mind. That could have just been because he was new but Sollux didn't really care all that much.

The two boys spent the next half hour playing games during which Eridan won Sollux a stuffed bee and Sollux won Eridan a huge stuffed seahorse. Eridan opted to go and place the two prizes in the car and then he'd meet Sollux by the end of the dock where the water is. Sollux agreed and headed towards the water while the taller male went the other way. Once he reached the edge, Sollux was shocked to see Mituna there. The boy's older brother was never out of the house alone so he was worried to not see either of his fathers anywhere. "MT? What are you doing here? Where's Dad and Pops?" He set a gentle hand on his brother's shoulder even though it hurt to do so.

"I don't know." Mituna didn't usually have issues speaking; it was processing words themselves that was difficult. "Dad told Pops and I that he'd be right ba-ack and then atfer a while Pops went to go f-find him."

"Okay, and when was that?" Sollux spoke slowly as to not confuse his brother.

"A few minutes ago." Sollux sighed in relief, his handicapped brother hadn't been alone for too long. "Sollux, will you wiat wiht me?"

"Yeah, I'll wait with you."

"Tahnk you!" Mituna went to hug Sollux who, out of reflex, then leaned back.

Sollux manage to lean back far enough over the knee-height railing at the end of the dock that he fell backwards."SHIT-" The tech loving boy's scream was cut off as he splashed into the water. His sense of direction was suddenly spun around and when he tried to head towards the surface of the water, his head hit one of the rock supports of the dock above.

Eridan was only a few feet away when he heard Sollux curse in panic. He ran to the edge of the dock and waited a matter of ten seconds for the other to resurface, which never happened. He quickly dropped the cell phone that was in his hand onto the dock as he jumped in the water. Thankfully the younger boy used to practically live in the water and could see just fine. He located his date whose arm he then pulled around his shoulder so he could swim to the surface. Eridan barely managed to drag him all the way up and pull him over the railing, but he did manage it. He coughed a bit as he watched a man who looked extremely similar to Sollux perform CPR on the boy until he gasped and coughed out all of the water he had choked down. Eridan thought it was somewhat odd how the boy then proceeded to somewhat push away the man's hands as he reassured him he was fine. Suddenly the man's attention was placed upon Eridan. "Thank you so much for saving my son!" He was embraced into a hug.

"Yeah, a course." He kind of awkwardly patted the man's back and watched as Sollux stood up and flinched every time the boy and man next to him tried to touch him, make sure he was okay.

The man pulled away, "I'm Sollux's dad, if you didn't get that already. You can call me either Mr. Captor or Psi or whatever the hell you'd like to at this point."

Eridan nodded with a smile, "I'm Eridan. Uh, Eridan Ampora."

…

Apparently sitting in the most visually uncomfortable positions and being comfortable was a talent of Sollux's because not only had the guy managed to sit like that for hours but he was now sleeping silently. Sollux was leaned against the counter in front of him, hunched over a laptop on said counter with loud ass techno music blasting through his earbuds. Eridan couldn't believe the sight. The boy must have been thoroughly exhausted after having to explain to his parents that yes, he was on a date, yes it was with the guy who saved him, and the they should "Stop fucking blaming MT, he did nothing. I tripped, that's all it was. Leave him out of it." He then proceeded to mention that, once again yes they were on a date, and so yes, he was leaving. He pinched the bridge of his nose tightly before groaning and sitting in Eridan's car at that point, which was when the other sighed softly. He asked him if he was okay and if he needed anything from his apartment. Sollux just frowned out the window and declined, never answering the "You okay?" that was gently placed in front of him by a worried Eridan. When they reached Eridan's loft, Sollux mentioned that he was hungry and Eridan made him some dinner before heading off to take a shower. When he had come out, Sollux was in the exact position he can be seen in now, except he was quite a bit more awake. Eridan chuckled at the sleeping nerd and walked over, gently turning off his laptop, taking out his headphones, taking his glasses off and setting them on the counter as well, and then carried him to his bed. The hipster had planned on letting him use the bed anyways. Sollux woke up only a second or two after being picked up. He blinked a couple times before realizing he was being held up by Eridan and clung to him a bit. The younger male chuckled at this, "I w-won't drop you, sleeping beauty." Sollux rolled his eyes. Eridan could now see clearly theirs interesting dual colored irises. He smirked a bit.

"Yeah, yeah, I kind of trust you now anyways." His lisp was more obvious than usual as he rubbed at his eyes. "Thanks, by the way."

Eridan set him down on his bed. "Yeah, a course, Sol. I mean w-why w-wouldn't I havve helped ya?"

Sollux frowned, "Most people wouldn't have."

"And this is w-why most people are dicks." He kissed the sleepy tech lover's cheek gently. "G'night, Sol. I'm gonna take the couch. Tell me if you need anything." Sollux blushed lightly but more from the gentle electricity that lingered there than anything else.

"Eridan, it's your bed. You can sleep here if you want." Eridan was about to argue that Sollux was going to sleep there whether he wanted to or not due to the slight injury to his head from earlier when Sollux added, "I mean like, with me I guess? If you wanted…" Eridan smiled lightly at the awkward tone to Sollux's voice.

"Yeah sure, if you don't mind that is, Sol." He shook his head before being overcome with a yawn. Eridan laid down with the realization that he hadn't kissed Sollux yet.

Great.


	5. Something One Does Not Forget

There aren't many things that can awake Sollux from a deep sleep. Pancakes and bacon can. Eridan found this out while cooking the next morning. One minute, the Aquarius is grabbing the pepper shaker off the empty counter, the next, two lanky arms are spread across that same counter. The chuckle that the taller boy let out then was registered as really handsome to the sleepier male, at least that's what the faint red hue to his cheeks would suggest. "G'mornin', sleepin' beauty."

"You've called me that twice now," the techie's aggravating lisp was out in the open again.

"Yes, yes I have."

"Why?" Sollux rested his chin in his palm, the other arm still laying over the counter-top.

Eridan grinned, "You had just w-woken up both times and you're pretty damn handsome, Sol." The hipster wasn't lying. Sollux wasn't much, though he wasn't to hard on the eyes. He was 6 foot 1 and extremely thin, with a head of short blonde hair that included choppy bangs and naturally spiked out sides. His glasses were off, revealing those mismatched blue and brownish-red eyes. He was still shirtless from when he was sleeping; his thin stomach and barely defined muscles were in view. Due to his slouch, his spine was partially visible on his back. His ribs were even slightly detectable, making Eridan wonder how much the boy actually ate. His lanky legs were covered with yellow, black, and white patterned pajama pants.

Eridan's grin widened a little when the thin boy's face flushed. "Wait, what, really?"

The cook nodded and flipped the pancakes. "Yeah. W-Why do you think i w-was so okay w-with the dare I got?"

Sollux shrugged. "I had no clue..."

The other chuckled, "It w-was because you're good lookin' and I w-was interested in you." He could have sworn that Sollux's eyes widened slightly at his interest. "W-What? Are you surprised or somethin'?"

"Well, uh, yeah, kind of. I mean you're pretty much a fucking Adonis over there."

Eridan arched a brow, but a smirk played at his lips. "Adonis?"

Sollux nodded, "Look at yourself. You're, what, six foot three? All of that is muscle. Fucking all of it." The styled back and up brown hair of Eridan, with its blonde streak, was tousled and messed up from sleep. The also shirtless male had a swimmers body, and it showed. Six pack abs, toned pecs, the works. His thick rimmed hipster glasses hung half way off his nose while he laughed and cooked. And hot damn, those eyes. Those mother fucking eyes. Sollux was entranced by the hue of blue that seemed to almost reach purple. Everything about this kid, yes, Sollux remembered the age difference here, was purple. The pajama pants he fell asleep in were purple. His house was purple. His eyes almost reached purple. But Sollux liked all of the royal color everywhere around Eridan. It made him feel like he wouldn't blend into the scenery like he usually did. It was a nice change. He wasn't used to those.

"So? W-what's so special about muscle? I'm a sw-wimmer, Sol. 'A course I got muscle."

Sollux rolled his eyes, causing his view of Eridan to blur a little more than it was a minute ago. "Shit, where are my glasses...?" Sollux noticed a red and blue spot on the counter and reached out to grab it, but Eridan snatched them away too quickly.

"Nope. No glasses for you."

Sollux groaned, "Give me my fucking glasses."

"No."

"And why the fuck not?"

"'Cause you have cool eyes an' I w-want to see them." Eridan laughed.

"Fuck you." Sollux included a middle finger in the direction of the cook.

"Nah, you'd enjoy that too much." Sollux's face flushed as Eridan added, "Besides, I'm pretty sure it would go the other way."

"Okay, no, I didn't mean it like _that_. You know I didn't, asshole."

"An asshole, yup, that w-would be invvolved. Dicks too. Tw-wo of those, to be exact." Eridan smirked and watched as Sollux's face lit up crimson.

"...Can I jutht have my glatheth back now?" The usual quiet quality of Sollux's lisp was smashed as he got flustered. He couldn't help it when the speech impediment came out at full force.

Eridan thought it was absolutely adorable. "Since that lisp right there w-was totally fuckin' cute, sure." He held out the glasses to the blushing boy, who took them gratefully. He put them on and blinked twice through the red and blue lenses. "Food's done by the w-way." Eridan placed two pancakes, two strips of bacon, and a single egg onto a plate and set it in front of Sollux. He then plated his own food and sat down next to the other. "Dig in."

The two ate in a version of silence all their own. Neither one was really used to having someone there to talk to. It wasn't an issue of what to say, but more an issue of _how_ to say it. The outcast and the new prep were sure to have an interesting time in that apartment

...

The boys cleaned the dishes, Sollux making sure to not touch Eridan what-so-ever.

Then, the long awaited and much unwanted topic popped up. "So, uh, I nevver kissed you, Sol. That w-was kind of a part of the dare."

The other almost winced. He was on the complete opposite side of the couch from Eridan. "How will she even know? I mean, the spider bitch wasn't even fucking there so..." It was more than just obvious that he wasn't exactly happy about kissing Eridan. Sollux imagined the rough electricity that he was so used to from any other human. Then he realized that when he had held the other's hand, it had been soft, gentle even.

"You an' I both know-w that the w-wench w-would find out somehow-w." Eridan frowned. He felt genuinely bad for Sollux. "Okay, I w-was w-wonderin', w-why do you hate people touchin' you so much?"

Sollux groaned, "Like I'd tell you. Personal shit, fucktard. Don't bother me about it."

Eridan rolled his eyes, "W-wow-w. Someone's testy."

"Just... You have to kiss me right?" The techie sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose when the hipster nodded. "Get it over with already..." He dropped his arm back beside him.

Eridan scooted towards him on the couch. "You sure you're okay w-with this?"

Sollux frowned and nodded, "Just do it already, before I fucking change my mind."

The hipster leaned over a little at that, his hand landing on the other's thigh for support. He wasn't aware of the steady flow of mellow electricity streaming from his hand into Sollux's leg. Eridan let his other hand slide over the techie's cheek gently, causing even more soft electricity to sprout up. He used this hand to pull Sollux's chin towards him more, slowly and somewhat nervously pressing their lips together. Whatever it was that Sollux seemed to have been expected was the polar opposite of this. He didn't realize that Eridan was nervous about this as well and that mutual feeling gave the kiss a general smoothness. Eridan's lips were soft and the electricity coming from them was a nice amount for once. Sollux didn't realize when he pressed his own chapped lips more towards Eridan, kissing right back. He did, however, notice when Eridan parted his lips and flicked his tongue over Sollux's own bottom one. Hesitantly, very much so, he opened his lips a fraction. The hipster took advantage of this and slipped his tongue into the other's mouth, eliciting a quick intake of air from him. This made both boys suddenly snap to their senses, Eridan pulling away and Sollux leaning back as well.

Eridan immediately shrugged it off like nothing, "I got the dare done. Sw-weet."

Sollux couldn't just get rid of that kiss though.


End file.
